ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Lugiel Episode 1
Characters Monsters Evil * Acidic Foam Monster: Acidancan Good * Rock Monster: Neldorand Aliens Evil * Parasitic Spirit Beast: Bizorm Good * Different Dimension Alien: Alien Icarus Daedalus * Grace Alien: Alien Angel Eve Ultras Good * Ultraman Lugiel * Ultraman Gaia Evil * Dark Ginga Prologue In the darkness of space, nobody can run. Nobody can hide. Nobody can wish to end what will eventually end it all. War. It never changes. It never ends. 1888 AC In an asteroid belt, a huge army of monsters is brawling with an army of beings of light. Both sides are giving it all they've got, they fight like there's no tomorrow. Energy beams flying everywhere, monsters roaring, screeches of pain of battle cries, "It makes no difference". The beings of light wrestling with ones of darkness, "why did this war start and why are they fighting? Do they even know? What's the point?" ???: Do they not appreciate the gift they've been given?? ???: The gift of life? The gift of love? ???: Does life exist... so that the ones who are gifted with it can end it? The strange being talks to itself meaninglessly as it watches the war. The monsters are aliens clash with one and other. No holding back. The being continues to look at them in disgust, until finally... The being lets out an ear-splitting screech before its entire body is engulfed in red energy. It then explodes into a wave of red energy that catches everyone in the war off guard. The wave of energy moves across space as the ones who fight in the war are engulfed by it. When the energy disappears, they all begin to shrink into a tiny size. The transform into lifeless dolls that all float towards a nearby planet. Chapter 1 2018 AC | Tokyo, Japan | Winter A young man is walking in a park with a backpack, he's dressed like any other teenager at his age and is walking swiftly as if he's late for something. His face almost emotionless with black hair covering one eye and a pale skin. He doesn't seem like the guy that would make a lot of jokes. He checks his clock to see the time and suddenly stops walking. Daedalus: Wait. School starts at 8:00..... Not 7:00..... Daedalus: Well... I'm not late, which is good.... But I got up too early, which is bad.... The young man facepalms as if he's feeling stupid. "Oh well, might aswell be early for once" he said to himself before continuing to walk. He sees a large crowd of people that have gathered to look at something, intrigued he approaches them. "Excuse me, what happened?" he asks a man, "The old shrine burned down last night!". "The Lugiel Shrine? What happnened?" he asks the man again, "Some space rock fell down and crushed it!", "They are called meteors sir.." he answers back. "...Did you come here to teach me about space rocks or look at what happened? Scram!" the man answers angrilly. "B-but I just corrected you... and you repeated the same mistake..". The man turns around obviously irritated at Daedalus. "I said. SCRAM." he shouts at Daedalus. Daedalus then moves forward through the crowd and eventually reaches the burnt down shrine. He sees a familiar girl there with some police officers. "Please let me pass! This is an emergency!" she said, worried. "I'm sorry young lady but this place is dangerous, we can't risk anything. Please lave at this moment." he answers back. Daedalus approaches her, "Uhh.. hi Eve." he awkwardly says. She looks at him and says "Oh hey, hi" she then immediately turns back to the officer and attempts to convince him to let her by. Daedalus irritated at her ignoring him walks off. Daedalus: Well, that was better than expected than usual. Girls just say "hi" most of the time. While walking off he sees a silver and dark blue object lying on the floor surrounded by some burnt wood. He approaches it and picks it up, looking at it confused. He looks at it "Hey wait a minute... I think this belongs to the burnt shrine." he thought to himself before walking back towards Eve. "For the last time, you are not allowed to preceed, if you continue to insist I will have to call security." the ploice officer said to Eve, her frustrated Daedalus approches her and tells her "Excuse me, does this belong to the shrine?" he told her, she turned to face him confused but saw the silver object his hands. Surprised, she took it from him immediately, "Where did you find this?" she asked. Daedalus: In some burnt wood, why are you asking? Eve: No reason. She walks away from the crowd and leaves. Police Officer: Huh, you finally made her leave! I owe you one. Daedalus confused about her suddenly leaving decides to follow her. He follows her to school were the day went on. Chapter 2 During one of the breaks he appraoches her to ask her what that strange object was. Daedalus: Excuse me, could I talk to you for a second? Eve: Sure, just make it quick. Daedalus: Alright, so, I was wondering. What was that thing gave you before? Eve: It was... something belonging to the shrine. Daedalus: Well, what are you doing with it? Eve: I'm holding it for a while until the shrine is repaired. Daedalus: Alright, could I see it? Daedalus obviously feeling awkward tries to reach out to her but she backs up. "No, I swore not to let anyone else touch it!" answered Eve while feeling awkward herself. "You swore? To who?" replied a confused Daedalus. "Not your business" said Eve before turning her back to him and leaving. Suddenly, a strange symbol appears in Daedalus' hand, shining with a bright light. Eve turned around to see it before Daedalus covered it with the palm of his hand. Eve: What was that? Daedalus: I-I don't know. Eve thinks to herself about the symbol and its shape, it bares a resemblence to the symbol of the Lugiel Shrine. Eve: Come with me after school, I need to show you something... Daedalus: Al-Alright... The school day continues and when its done Daedalus follows Eve to her home. On the way, he is constantly trying to hide the marking in his hand, thinking about it and what could it mean, why did it appear and why now, so many questions in his mind, so little answers. They enter her house and he takes a seat and Eve puts her backpack next to him. "I'll be back in a bit. Don't touch anything" said Eve with a dead serious expression as she went to her room. Daedalus looks around, "Yeah right, first she brings me here because of a strange marking, and she expects me not to do anything? Yeah right.." he thought to himself as he searched her backpack for the silver object he previously found, he finds it and pulls it out, looking at it. ???: I'm pretty sure she told you not to touch anything.... Daedalus looks around confused, "What was that?" he thinks while continuing to look around. "If you are who I think you are... this isn't going to end well" said the voice again. Daedalus gets up and continues trying to find where the voice came from. "Ehem..... I'm right here....Look on your seat". Daedalus turn to look at a small figure in his seat. Daedalus: Huh, no idea I sat on one of her toys... ???: Who are you calling a toy?!? I'm an Ultraman! Not a figure! Daedalus: Yeah sure, where's the speaker? And the batteries? ???: Nowhere! Get your hands off of me you Icarus! Daedalus drops the figure in fear and backs up. "H-How d-do you know???" he asks shocked. "Like I said, I'm an Ultraman. I can tell when an alien is disguised" replied the figure, irritated. Chapter 3 In his confusion, Daedalus hadn't noticed Eve who was looking at them the whole time. Eve: Ehem...... Daedalus turns to face her, realising that she had just heard of his greatest secret. "I-It's not what you think" he said anxious, "Don't worry, I'm not mad at you for that" she snapped her fingers and suddenly transmogrified into an angelic being with white wings and a blueish-silver body "I'm an alien too...". Daedalus: Oh, I-I had no idea... "Nor did I about you, but that's not the point..... I explicitly told you not to touch anything!" she said before transforming into her human disguise again. "I-I am so sorry......" Deadlus replies with her looking at him "Why are you so sad? It's not like I'm going to kick you out... I kinda need you...". Daedalus: You do? Eve: Yeah, that marking on your hand, that's why I brought you here, you already got to meet Gaia. Gaia: Yeah, hi. Daedalus: Gaia..... he said something about being an Ultraman, I've heard about them before, but...... That can't be true right? They are supposed to be giants. Eve: But it is. I'll let him tell the story. Gaia: Alright, it all happened around 130 years ago, for a reason none of us remember, a war broke out between the forces of light and darkness. It was one of the biggest wars I've ever seen, and it abruptly ended when all of us, monsters, aliens, Ultras, we were all turned into tiny dolls! This object you hold, the Lugiel Spark is believed to be able to transform any of us, who have been turned into dolls, back into our original forms. However, it only works if a being with the same marking as the one in your hand touches us with the Spark. Eve and I have been searching for that person, and it happened to be.... you. Daedalus: So... you mean to tell me that I'm the one who will help you become a giant again? "Pretty much, yeah" said a layed back Eve. "But why me? Why did the Spark choose me?" asked a paraoid Daedalus, "We don't know yet. It must have its reasons. And a poor taste, might I add..." snickered Gaia. "Take that back!" Daedalus squeezed Gaia before Eve grabbed him by the wrist, "No fighting....we must work together to do this, even if we don't want to... C'mon we need to get far away from the city in order to do this. We don't want anyone to interfere". "Alright" said both Daedalus and Gaia. Deadlus gets up and they get out of her house, they enter her car and drive off. Meanwhile, in a dark room sits a dark silhouette on a torn apart throne with four wooden walls around it, all of the walls having shelves with countless of small dolls of monsters in them. "He.......is alive.......After all those years....of me trying to track him down........after I finally attacked him.......he's fine..........He has chosen one.........I must chose one too........No. Not yet." whispered the dark silhouette to itself before getting up and looking at the shelves, it picks up one of the dolls and breathes a dark mist onto it. The being throws the doll away and it transforms into a being the same size as itself. "Wha- What's happening? Wh-Who are you?" said the being as it took shape. The dark silhouette replies "I......granted you freedom........You.......obey me........I want you..... to exterminate him.........This room......located inside the Demon Spark....it is......I will let you out of it.....as I can't escape it myself........I....want you to use the spark........pick one of the dolls on the shelves.......it's your choice.....Then........find one with malice in their hearth......make them use the spark with the doll you chose.......Corrupt them....Twist them......Do anything........I want him.....to finally be gone.....Bizom.....will you do that for me?" Bizom chuckles, "As you wish" he says before looking at the shelves and taking a pink, spiky, reptilian doll from it. The silhouette then teleports Bizom out of the room where the alien finds himself in a forest with a black and crimson red object in one hand, and the doll he took in the other. Bizom: We are going to have a lot of fun....... Chapter 4 In the city a man sits in a cafe with his friend. Friend: So, did you hear about what happened to the Shrine? Man: Yep, some space rock fell down and burned it. Friend: They are called meteorites you know. "..........Are you being serious?" said the man in an angry voice. "What's wrong?" asked his friend before the man slamed his fist in the table in anger "Did I tell you to correct me? You know how much I HATE being corrected, don't you??? I already had a dumb brat today correct me on the same subject, do you think I need you to do the same?!". Friend: Sorry dud- Man: Shut it! I'm going now. I've had enough corrections for the day. The man angrily got up and walked away while the waitor approached his friend "Is he alright?", "Yeah, he just has anger management issues, he'll get over it. Anyway, I'll have a soda". Bizom, now wearing a raincoat and a hat to cover himself, was watching the temper tantrum and decides to follow the man into an alleyway. Man: What a bunch of idiots.....What's their problem with me calling things the way I want to call them? I'm not in school. I can't do whatever I want, whenever I want, the way I want it! Idiots! "I feel you man..." said Bizom who had sneaked up behind him. "What do you want?" said the man before Bizopm revealed himself by taking off his raincoat and hat "Your heart, such anger.....You're perfect!" he throws the Demon Spark and the doll at the man "What are these things?" he askes before Bizom creates a ball of dark energy in his hand "Connect them. Do it now or else I'll blow off your head...". Man: Who do you think you are? Giving me orders! Stupid alien! Bizom grabs the man by the throat with his other hand and lifts him "I said.....Do it. Now." he throws the man away "*cough* *cough* f-fine". The man connects the doll with the Demon Spark and the dolls eyes shine in a yellow light, so do the man's eyes as he is engulfed in a black cloud of minus energy. He begins to grow into a giant as the doll takes over and lets out a screech. The black cloud disappears and a giant pink reptilian monster with spikes coveing its back is revealed. The monster roars before it begins to walk around the city, destroying anything in its path and making its way towards a forest. Meanwhile, in a forest. Eve and Daedalus stop and get out of the car. "What am I supposed to do now?" asks Daedalus and Eve replies "You connect the Lugiel Spark with Gaia, then watch". Daedalus: Alright... here goes! He connects them only to his surprise, nothing happens. "Uhh, what?" asks Gaia "Try again" Daedalus tries to connect them multiple times only to fail. Gaia: Oh great... Daedalus: What am I supposed to do now? Eve: I don't know....I wish we had another Spark Doll to try this.... The Lugiel Spark begins to glow before gravitating towards a bush "I think it wants me to see something..." Daedalus lets the Spark get closer to the bush as it shines intensly, he reaches out and pulls a doll of a dinosaur-like monster from the bush. Daedalus: A dinosaur? Gaia: N-Neldorand! Daedalus connects the Spark to the doll and is engulfed in a bright light and begins to grow. "NO!" shouted Gaia before Eve picked him up and ran away, Daedalus stops growing and Neldorand is revealed. Eve: That's..... Gaia: Yep....He did it. Chapter 5 Neldorand looks around before facing to the sky and roaring as it begins to walk away from them. "What do we do?" Eve asks Gaia "We try to reach out to him. When transforming using the Lugiel Spark the one who used it alongside the doll it was used on cooperate, it's like they fused. Their souls and consciousnesses are separate but their bodies are one. I'll try to talk to him using my telepathy". Gaia: Daedalus! Can you hear me? Neldorand lets out a roar as it turns to Gaia and Eve, "Is he speaking?" she asks Gaia "Yes, because he's in Neldorand's body the monster roars while he speaks." Daedalus is inside a light blue room filled with glitter, it lacks walls, a ceiling and a floor. "Wh-What's going on???" he asks Gaia "You and Neldorand have to cooperate! Try talking to it" Daedalus: Alright. So uhh.... How are you? Gaia:.......... Gaia: Not like that! Cooperate with your mind! Not your mouth! Try to think of something positive, something that Neldorand might understand. Daedalus: How? I can't think of anything positive when I'm scared to death! This thing is practically doing everything by itself! Neldorand roars once more before walking off. "Darn it!" said Gaia, Eve looks at him shocked "What's wrong?!?", "Neldorand has taken complete control! Daedalus' willpower is weaker than its and he cant comunicate with it properly, as a result, it has taken complete control!". Eve: Oh no... This is bad! This is very very- Eve is suddenly interrupted by the sound of loud footsteps and a reptilian roar, similar to a snake hissing but more bubbly. She turns to where the footsteps are coming from to see a massive pink monster, covered in spikes approaching. "Wh-What's that?!?!?", "That's the Foam Monster, Dancan! But this one is different.... This one is pink! This is not a Dancan, this is Acidancan!" The beast roars before stomping on some trees and approaching Eve and Gaia "RUN!" he shouts and Eve runs away, the monster lets out another roar as some of the spikes on its back fly off and come back heading towards Eve like homing missles. Daedalus looks at them in shock as the spikes get closer, suddenly Neldorand gets in the way and black them all. Eve: What the-? Gaia: It appears that him fearing for our good strengthened his willpower and allowed him to cooperate with Neldorand! Acidancan stops firing its homing spikes and backs up, roaring. "Let's do this Neldorand...." said Daedalus and Neldorand turned to face Acidancan and roared, the two monsters charge at each other and clash by slamming their bodies into one and other. They both back up and charge again with Neldorand delivering a headbutt in Acidancan's chest and raising its head, delivering a chop on Acidancan's head only for the beast to bite Neldorand's shoulder. Neldorand lets out a screech of pain before slamming Acidancan with its tail, forcing both of them to back up. Acidancan roars and dashes forward headbutting Neldorand, knocking it onto the ground before Acidancan precedes to stomp it repeatedly. Daedalus inside of Neldorand, struggling to cooperate with the monster tries his hardest and finally delivers a kick at Acidancan's chest pushing it back and giving them the opportunity to get up. Daedalus: This isn't over yet! Neldorand charges at Acidancan with a headbutt, only to its and Daedalus' surprise, Acidancan fires multiple homing spikes from its back that impale Neldorand one after the other, the spikes stun Neldorand as the beast continues to fire more and more at it, eventually the monster gives up and falls to the ground as Acidancan stops and lets out a laugh-like roar, mocking the monster. Chapter 6 Neldorand lets out a screech of pain as it cannot get up. "H-Hang in there....we can do it." The Spark started glowing as a humanoid doll made out of light particles took shape and replaced Neldorand's doll. The monster was engulfed in light particles and got up, transmogrifying into a giant of light while Neldorand's Spark Doll exited the giant inside of a sphere and went to Eve. "What happened? Did he replace Neldorand with another Spark Doll? Where did he find it?" The giant of light was covered in light blue and white particles as it took shape, it revealed itself as a silver humanoid with a rough and edgy texture with multiple blue spots on its body, the biggest one being a blue orb in its chest. Daedalus inside of it, confused he tried controlling it, to no avail. The giant was not moving, Acidancan looked at the giant of light and charged at him with a headbutt, right before it made contact the giant sprang and grabbed the monster from its forehead, holding it in black. He began squeezing it, the monster roaring in pain before the giant delivered a kick at its chest sending it back. "What's going on? How are you doing all this?" asked Daedalus, the being did not respond, instead it took its battle pose, it put both arms in breathing distance from its chest in an "X" position and then reached out with both arms with its claws open. The giant and the monstar charged at each other, the monster punching repeatedly, only for all of its punches to be blocked by the giant's who then delivers a punch of his own to the monster's head, pushing it back with great force. The giant then preceded to charge at it and slash it with its claws repeatedly, the monster having not time to react got hit by all of the slashes, sparks flying everywhere, the giant then stopped for half a second and drew back its fist before landing a powerful punch directly at its chest causing an explosion and blowing it away. Acidancan roared and fired mutiple of its homing spikes at the giant who formed a barrier with his right hand by moving it in a circular shape, the barrier similar in appearance to the spiraling galaxy but a black color with a blue center, it blocks all of the spikes before Acidancan stops and so does the giant. Eve: Gaia! What's going on? What is that? Gaia: I-I don't know! It resembles like an Ultraman but... but.... It can't be! Daedalus isn't controlling it, it appears that this being has taken full control, that it's not letting Daedalus do anything! Acidancan charges up a beam from its mouth and fires a purple stream of bubble-like energy from it, the giant tries to block it by putting its arms in an "X" position, but the beam overpowered it and knockis him onto the ground. The giant gets up almost instantly and charges at the monster, preparing to slash at it with its claws, only for Acidancan to transform into a pile of foam and disappear. The giant looks around while the monster reforms from the foam behind him, firing the beam of bubbles again at the giant's back and knocking him onto the ground. Chapter 7 The monster approaches the giant slowly as he struggles to get up, "Let me help you! Let me do something!" shouts Daedalus, powerless inside of the giant. The monster attempts to attack him from behind however the giant performs a backwards leap, landing with a backwards kick at Acidancan's head, blowing the beast back before he turns to face the monster once more. The giant jumps up into the air and hovers there, he raises one hand into the air and creates a yellow electric energy disc, resembling a spiraling galaxy. He throws it at the monster which fires a barrage of homing spikes from its back, more than its ever had done before. The spikes however are destroyed upon coming into contact with the disc that flies at high speeds at the monster, eventually striking it and causing the monster to disappear into a giant explosion of electric energy. The giant land on the ground and witnesses the smoke clear as the monster's Spark Doll falls onto the ground near Eve, where she picks it up. An orb of red and black minus energy also falls to the ground near them and becomes an unconscious man. The giant turns to face Eve before disappearing into light particles. Eve: What was that??? Gaia: I think we've got bigger problems to worry about. Look at the man! Eve approaches the unconscious man and pulls out her phone, she calls an ambulance to the scene which arrives in a few minutes to take the man away. A police officer is talking to Eve. Officer: Now, could you tell me, what exactly happened? Eve: I was walking in the forest when I saw this man unconscious and decided to can for help. Officer: Alright, thank you. We'll get going now. You should too. Daedalus approaches her, "Uhh hi...", "Are you alright?" she asks him "What happened?". "I-I don't know...I was inside of Neldorand when suddenly a doll formed and took its place....That giant, he took complete control, I literally couldn't to anything! Even less that what I could do with Neldorand..." he whispers so that nobody hears him. "Well, look what I've got here" said Eve as she pulled out the Acidancan Spark doll and showed it to him. "You can use this next time". "Next time???????" "There will be a next time?????" said a terrified Daedalus. Eve: Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Epilogue They take Eve's car and drive off in the sunset. Gaia: Eve, Daedalus..... I think I know what that monster really was.... Eve: What is it? Gaia: I think that the man we saw had somehow connected a Spark of his own to Acidancan's Spark Doll. Daedalus: Another Spark? Wait a minute, even if another Spark exists, he didn't have a marking in his hand. He couldn't have acitivated it. Gaia: This brings me to my second point. I think that he used a dark Spark. One that doesn't need a "chosen one". Eve: What makes you say that? Gaia: The fact that I couldn't talk to the man using my telepathy. I get the feeling that this dark Spark is the opposite of the Lugiel one. The Lugiel Spark makes both beings, the connecter and the one connected, work together. Meanwhile, the dark Spark must make the one connected take complete control of the connector and turn them into their mindless slaves. Daedalus: Then how would you explain that being taking complete control? I couldn't do anything either. Gaia: It's different, you could think, that man was turned into a mindless monster. Eve: Makes sense, but if such a dark Spark exists, then we are in for some trouble... Gaia: True, but we must find out what's really going on and stop it. Daedalus: Alright..... But.... I'm still thinking about what that giant was...... Do you have any idea? Gaia: I.... No. No I don't. Perhaps we'll have to investigate its origins too. Daedalus: Alright... If you say so... The car enters the city streets as the sun sets. Daedalus gets a flashback of the giants' fight and how powerless he was during it. Meanwhile inside of the Lugiel Spark, the giant of light is in a meditating position in an empty room with walls made out mist. "That was........fun........I.........should get out........more often........." it whispers to itself before looking up. THE END Category:Furnozilla Category:Ultraman Lugiel Episodes Category:Fan Episodes